Impossible
by I Hate Prefixes
Summary: Dick helps Tim heal after he is attacked. The only problem is that Tim's attacker knows who they are. Now Dick must protect Tim and himself as well as discover who the attacker is.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first posted fanfic. Let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.

* * *

It didn't seem possible. This had never happened before and he never thought it would. Well, maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was possible but never did he think it would happen. He thought that they were safe.

He was wrong.

His little brother had been attacked. Robin had been attacked, but not as Robin and not on a mission.

Tim Drake had been attacked in, what they all had believed was, the safety of Wayne manor. They had all been so careful. It didn't seem possible that this would happen.

Yet, here Nightwing, no, Dick Grayson, concerned brother, sat waiting for Tim to wake. They were currently in the medical bay at Mt. Justice. Dick thought it would be safer seeing as Tim had been attacked in his own home.

He still couldn't believe it. He could still hear Alfred's panicked voice in his head.

The butler had found Tim in a completely destroyed Bat Cave. The place had been totally trashed. Alfred had been lucky enough to find the supplies needed to patch Tim up.

Dick had rushed over as soon as he got the call. The only thing on his mind was his little brother. He needed to find out who had broken in but Tim's well being was priority.

Dick immediately made the suggestion to move Tim to Mt. Justice and Alfred agreed. They both knew it would be safer till Bruce got back and they figured out who had attacked Tim. As soon as Alfred announced that Tim was stable enough to be moved, Dick brought the boy to the mountain.

There had been many concerned looks and even more questions when Nightwing entered the mountain with the badly injured bird in his arms. Dick ignored them all. It was like his mind was on autopilot. Get to the med bay and watch over Tim. Noting else mattered at that point.

The team didn't push. They knew that Robin and Nightwing were close and they also knew not to push a bat when they were upset. Nightwing would tell them when Robin woke up. For now, they left their leader to tend to his little brother.

So here Dick sat waiting and hoping that Tim would wake soon. He wouldn't leave till he knew that the boy would be alright. He needed answers that he knew only Tim could give him but right now he just wanted his little brother to wake up. Everything else could wait.

It was getting late and Dick was starting to nod off. He made a mental note to ask how Bruce had put up with these kinds of things for so many years. Suddenly he heard a groan come from the bed. He looked over to see Tim stirring.

"Tim?" Dick said quietly while taking the boy's hand into his. "Come on, Timmy. Wake up."

"Dick?" Tim asked finally finding the strength to open his eyes. He grimaced in pain that spread throughout his body. "Where are we?" Tim asked realizing that they were not in the Bat Cave.

"Med bay at Mt. Justice," Dick replied calmly happy to see the boy awake. "You were attacked in the Bat Cave. Alfred found you and patched you up. Then I brought you here."

Tim only nodded. He didn't want to talk at the moment or answer the questions that he knew the older bird was waiting to ask him. He just wanted to pass out again, but he also knew that Dick wouldn't let him till he gave his older brother answers.

"Tim, this is important," Dick said gently and trying to stay calm. "Who attacked you?"

Tim just turned away. He didn't want to talk about this. Dick would think he'd gone insane.

"Tim, please," Dick practically begged. "I saw the cave. It was trashed and I, I mean we, could have lost you. We can't go back there till we figure this out. You have to tell me what happened. Tim, please."

"It was Jason."

The response was so quiet that Dick almost didn't hear it. But he did, and the second he heard what had come out of the boy's mouth he froze. It wasn't possible.

Dick's eyes went wide as he stared at the boy who refused to look at him.

"Wha-"

"It was Jason!" Tim yelled turning to face Dick. He was now breathing hard and glaring at the older.

"Tim, Jason's. . ."

". . . Dead! I know, Dick!" There were now tears in Tim's eyes as he cut his older brother off. "I'm not making this up, I swear! It was Jason who broke into the manor. Jason trashed the cave. Jason beat the ever loving crap out of me. I don't know how, but it was him. I'm sure of it."

By this point, tears were streaming down Tim's face. Dick didn't know what to do. Jason Todd was dead. He had seen the body with his own eyes. That was not something he wanted to live through again.

"Are you sure?" was all Dick could think to ask.

"Yes," came the small answer. "I saw his face and he knew things. Things that only you, Bruce, Alfred, or I would know. It couldn't have been anyone else."

Dick came to sit on the edge of the bed and took the sobbing boy into his arms. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he actually believed that Jason was back from the dead, but Tim did. The boy was scared, there was no denying that.

"It's gunna be alright, Tim," Dick whispered. "We're gunna figure this out. I promise."

The two stayed like that till Tim fell asleep. When Dick was sure that he was asleep he left. He had to know if what Tim had said was true.

It just all seemed too impossible.

* * *

A/N: So, I may or may not continue this. This came from inspiration I got after seeing an image from the new Young Justice episode that is going to air on 9/29/12. It has been confirmed that Jason Todd was Robin before Tim in the show. I now have high hopes that Red Hood will make an appearance and maybe even Damian Wayne. Just hopes though.

If you do want me to continue, please comment. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, wow. I was not expecting to get that kind of response. Thank you guys so much. I will keep writhing since I have gotten such great reviews so far with just one chapter.

I mean it guys, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.

* * *

After he was sure Tim was asleep, Dick quietly slipped out of the med bay. It was late and he was sure the team was asleep by now. Dick knew that he should go to bed but he needed answers and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep till he did. He was expecting a somewhat quiet night in the mountain. He was not, however, expecting the sight that greeted him outside the med bay doors.

Superboy, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Wally were all waiting for him. Dick made direct eye contact with Wally right away. His best friend hadn't been at the mountain since Impulse had shown up and they had not spoken since Artemis's "death". Things had been strained between the two since then so Dick was a little surprised to see Wally here.

"Bart called me," Wally answered Dick's unasked question.

"Howishe?" Impulse asked before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Dick just sighed. He knew he would have to tell the team eventually but he had hoped to have a few things figured out before telling them. However, Dick knew that these five wouldn't leave him alone till they got something from their leader. They had probably been sitting out here since he had brought Tim into the med bay.

"Robin is going to be fine," Nightwing responded. He couldn't be a concerned older brother right now; he had to be the strong leader that they all looked up to.

"What happened?" Wally asked. He could see right through his friend's act. Dick Grayson was worried and it wasn't about the boy in the med bay. He wouldn't have left Tim alone if the boy was in any immediate danger. Something else was going on, something big.

"Robin was attacked," Nightwing answered as calmly as possible. It was getting harder to answer their questions when he still had so many himself. "He was attacked in the Bat Cave."

Everyone's eyes went wide. No one, other than the bat family, knew where the Bat Cave was. And even if someone did, no one was dumb enough to try to attack the place. It was suicide to even think about it.

Wally knew who was behind each of the masks, but not even he knew the location of the cave.

"How?" came from Superboy. He and Tim had gotten close since Tim had joined the team as Robin. It reminded Dick of his and Wally's friendship when they were younger. Superboy didn't know the current boy wonder's secret I.D. but that had never mattered. The two were like brothers.

"I don't know," Nightwing said pinching the bridge of his nose. "By the time I got there the cave had been trashed and Agent A was already patching Robin up."

"Any idea who it was?" Blue Beetle asked.

That was the one thing that Dick had hoped he wouldn't hear. He still didn't know if he believed what Tim had told him. He didn't want to tell them about what Tim had said but he also didn't want to lie to his team. They trusted him and he didn't want to give them any reason to doubt.

"Robin gave me a description of who attacked him," Nightwing started off cautiously. "I was going to look into it."

No one else but Wally caught his hesitance. This just confirmed his suspicion that this was bigger than Dick was letting on.

"Anything else?" Wally asked.

Dick looked down to the floor avoiding eye contact with any of them. That sealed the deal for Wally. He was going to find out what was troubling his best friend if it was the last thing he did.

"Well," a very quiet Beast Boy finally spoke up, "is there anything we can do to help?"

Dick smiled warmly at the boy.

"Actually," he said after thinking for a second, "would you all mind watching over Robin for me? I'd rather not leave him alone and I know that he will like the company when he wakes up."

"Sure thing," Impulse said calmly and led them into the med bay.

Superboy stopped just outside and turned toward Nightwing. He simply nodded before heading in. Nightwing nodded in return knowing that his little brother was in good hands.

"Ok," Wally said behind Dick as soon as the doors closed, "what's really going on?"

"Never could hide anything from you," Dick said turning around. He tried to laugh it off but Wally just glared at him.

"Nope."

Dick sighed and took the seat previously occupied by Superboy. He knew Wally would want answers. In truth, Dick was glad the speedster was even talking to him after everything that had happened.

"Look, I know that we haven't been on the best of terms lately," Wally started, "but you're still my best friend. I'm here for you. So I'll ask again, what is really going on?"

"Tim told me who attacked him," Dick said quietly. "The problem is I don't know how much I believe him."

"Why wouldn't you?" Wally questioned. "He's your brother in everything but blood. You have never doubted him before."

"I know," Dick grumbled. "But would you believe that he was attacked by someone you knew to be dead?"

That stopped Wally in a heartbeat. The two sat in an awkward silence for the next few moments.

"What did he say?" Wally finally spoke. He had to know exactly what Tim could have said to put Dick in such a state.

"He said it was Jason."

The response was to quiet that Wally almost didn't hear it. He still stiffened when Dick said it tough.

"What?" was the only thing Wally could say. That wasn't possible. He remembered the second Robin and how the boy had died. He remembered how depressed Dick had been after Jason's death. He had never been the same after. Over the years, he had gotten better but he had changed.

"I know Tim's my brother and I trust him with my life," Dick was all but sobbing at this point," but I just don't think I can believe this, Wally. I went to the funeral. I saw Jason's body. There is no way he was the one who attacked Tim. Is there?"

Wally had only seen his friend cry a few times in the time he had known him. All of a sudden it was no longer Nightwing sitting in front of Wally. It wasn't even Robin. It was Dick Grayson who had just lost his family all over again.

Wally crouched in front of Dick an put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"We will figure this out, Dick," Wally said. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2. Sorry, I think that I'm moving just a little slow with this but I will get to the good stuff eventually. Should be getting to Jason soon.

Until then, let me know what you guys think. Love getting feedback from you all, good or bad. It helps me get better and know what you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason couldn't believe this. How could they have done this to him? How could Bruce have done this?

Bruce had taken him in, made him Robin. Dick had been his older brother. He had looked after Jason and helped him. Sure the original boy wonder had been jealous at first but over time the two had gotten close. But now Jason wasn't so sure.

They had replaced him. They now had a new Robin.

Rage boiled inside Jason.

"Why?" he questioned. "How could they just replace me like that? I thought they cared about me."

Jason looked over at the pictures on the table. He was currently occupying a small rundown apartment in Gotham. He had been sneaking around, getting as much information in this new Robin till he just couldn't take it anymore.

Originally, Jason had planned to return to Wayne manor but decided against it. He was afraid of how Bruce and Dick would react. Then he learned about Tim.

"They never cared about me," he growled in conclusion.

It didn't take long for Jason to decide to pay the new Robin a visit. In the back of his mind, Jason hoped that Bruce or Dick show up, but no such luck.

That didn't matter much though. He had gotten to the bird. That was all that mattered now. He could get Bruce later. Right now he had to teach his former older brother a lesson.

Dick was next on his list.

-break line-

He watched the boy on the hidden cameras around the apartment. For someone who was trained by the world's greatest detective, he wasn't very observant. Though what else did he expect from a seventeen year old fueled by nothing but pure rage.

"Father," came a voice behind him. Ras Al'Gul turned to see his daughter Talia. "How is he doing?"

"Fairly well so far, daughter." Ras said plainly turning back to the screens. "He has already attacked the boy. I believe that he plans to go after Richard next. When he does, then we make our move. Be sure the men are ready. We will continue to keep a close eye on Jason."

"Yes, father," and with that she left.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, sorry this took so long. Life has been getting in the way and I've had a million and one things to worry about. On top of that, I just had te worst week ever kicked off by the lack of new Young Justice on 10/13/12. My week only went down hill from there. But I'm rambling.

Anyways, I also apoligize that this chapter is so short. But hey, at least we got some Jason this time. I promise that I have been writing and we will be getting back to Timmy soon. All in good time. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long to discover that the security tapes in the cave were totally useless. Whoever had broken in knew exactly where the cameras were placed and took them out before they could get a good shot of him.

"Guess we're back to square one," Dick said. He looked to Wally hoping that he might have an idea of where to go from here. They were at a total dead end.

"Don't look at me, dude," Wally raised his hands in defense. "You're the detective here."

Dick smirked. Though his friend's last statement was true he had no idea what to do now. Lack of sleep was getting to him as well as stress. Couple that with the thoughts of his earlier conversation with Tim and it was surprising that he was even able to function at all at this point.

"Dude, maybe you should get some rest," Wally suggested. He knew the reaction he was going to get, but he didn't care. He was worried that Dick was pushing himself too hard and that everything was starting to take its toll on the younger.

"Wally," Dick started but his best friend cut him off before he could start the argument.

"Don't even start, Richard," Wally snapped causing the other to stare at him in shock. "I know you want answers but you won't be any good to anyone if you keep this up. You've had a long day, you're drained. I can tell. Look, Tim's safe and being looked after and I doubt things are really going to change by morning. You need to get some sleep, dude. This will all be waiting for you later. Go to bed!"

Dick didn't say anything. He didn't even move. It had been a while since he heard that speech and the fact that it had come from Wally shocked him even more.

"Well?" Wally demanded.

"You are never allowed to talk to Bruce or Alfred ever again," he joked.

"Dude," Wally smirked as he shook his head, "just go to bed. I'll hold the fort here."

Dick only nodded. He hated to admit it but Wally was right. Just the fact that he agreed with him proved Wally's point. He still didn't know if he believed Tim, but that could wait for the moment. He wouldn't be able to help if he ended up asleep on his feet.

"Come get me if Tim wakes, alright?" Dick asked.

"Sure thing," came the reply.

With that, Dick headed off to his designated room to get a few hours of well deserved sleep.

-break line-

The next time Tim woke he was more aware of how much pain he was in. he hadn't noticed before because of how upset he had been.

He looked around the room and noticed that Dick had left. Tim wasn't surprised. Knowing his older brother, Nightwing was probably trying to find who had attacked him. He knew that Dick trusted him but he also knew that Dick wouldn't believe that it had been Jason till he saw it with his own eyes.

"You'reawake!" came Bart's shout.

Tim nearly jumped noticing everyone in the room. Sure he had seen them when he glanced around the room but his mind hadn't registered them.

"How are you feeling, hermano?" Jamie asked.

Tim looked around at the genially concerned faces in the room. He sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

"I've been better," he said, "though it could have been worse."

"What exactly happened?"

That was Conner. Always direct and wanting to get right to the point.

"What did Nightwing tell you?" Tim asked looking directly at the clone.

"He said that you had been attacked," Conner elaborated, "in the bat cave."

"That it?" Tim asked nervously. He had been Robin for quite a while now and knew he had to keep secrets. However, Nightwing and Batman had been doing this for years and Tim was afraid he would slip up.

"He also said you saw your attacker," Jamie said crossing his arms over his chest. "Any idea who it was? Someone we know?"

'Yes,' Tim wanted to say but he knew he couldn't. One, secret i.d. Two, they would think he was crazy. Tim didn't know what to do.

Bart noticed the boy stiffen. Suddenly something clicked. 'It must have been him,' Bart thought.

"Um, guys, why don't was change the subject," Bart suggested. "I mean come on. He already told Nightwing and I'm sure he's working on it. Besides, he just woke up. Give him a second to breath."

The other three thought about it for a second before answering.

"Yeah," came Conner's sigh. "Guess you're right." He then shot Tim a look that said, 'this isn't over.' That was the one thing about having Conner as a friend. Much like Bruce and Dick, the clone was over protective. Tim didn't mind too much though. It meant that they cared and had his back. It wasn't like they were babying him or anything.

An awkward silence fell over the room. None of the boy's knew what to say. The four wanted answers as to what exactly happened to Robin but he clearly wasn't ready to give answers to anyone but Nightwing. Thankfully it wasn't a long silence since Wally chose to walk in just a few minutes later.

"Hey there, kiddo," he said when he noticed Tim was awake. "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Tim said quietly. He was getting tired of being asked that. "Where's Nightwing?"

"In his room," Wally answered taking a seat. "Hopefully asleep. He looked like he was going to pass out while doing research. Told him I would go get him when you woke up."

"Let him sleep a little longer," Tim said. "Can't remember the last time he got a good night's sleep."

"Figured," Wally huffed.

"So did you guys find anything?" Conner asked. He really wanted to know who had done this to his best friend.

"Not yet," Wally said rubbing the back of his neck. "Whoever it was knew where the cameras were and was able to take them out before they got a shot of him."

This wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear but it seemed to confirm Tim's claim. Who ever had attacked him knew the layout of the Batcave meaning they had been there before, more than once most likely. That narrowed it down to Batman - off world, Nightwing – at Mt. Justice at the time of the attack, Alfred – up in the manor, and Jason Todd – dead.

Things weren't looking good to say the least.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm not completely happy with the ending but here is chapter 4. As always, I want to know what you all think. Thanks so much guys. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

At first, Dick was upset that Wally didn't come get him the minute Tim woke up, but that was forgotten a few days later. About a week later Tim was up and walking again. He would have been out of bed sooner but Dick insisted that he stayed just to be sure. Tim just passed it off as Dick being his usual overprotective self.

To say Tim was glad to be out of that hospital bed would have been an understatement. However, he never showed it. Tim was also worried about Dick. He had been in full on Nightwing mode since Tim had told him what happened in the Bat Cave.

Because of what happened the two of them had been staying at Mt. Justice. Alfred was in England with family. Dick had told him that they couldn't go back to the Bat Cave or the manor until they found out who had broken in.

So Tim sat at the kitchen table at Mt. Justice with Garfield. He was helping the green shape shifter with homework, particularly science. It was only the basics but Tim agreed to tutor Gar to give himself something to do since Dick practically had him under house arrest.

"Ugh," Gar exclaimed. "This makes my brain hurt."

"It's not that hard, Gar," Tim said.

"I didn't say it was hard," Gar retorted. "But between this and math I think my brain is going to explode."

Tim smirked. Sometimes he forgot how young this kid was.

"So how are you torturing the poor kid today, Rob?" came Bart's voice as he walked in.

"He's making me learn!" Gar accused putting his head on the table. Bart and Tim only laughed.

"You just said that this wasn't hard," Tim said.

"Yeah, but you complicate it," Gar glared at him.

"Maybe I can help," Bart offered taking the seat on Gar's other side and looking over the papers. "Question one: everything is made up of . . . "

"Matter?" Gar asked looking at Tim who nodded.

"I thought everything was made of energy?" Bart questioned.

"No," Tim sighed. "Matter is made of molecules which make up everything. Those molecules vibrate and that determines if something is a solid liquid or a gas."

"So everything is made of energy," Bart perked up. Tim just slouched in his seat giving up. There was no way to convince the speedster he was right.

Gar looked between the two boys for a moment deep in thought over the last point made. Having come to a conclusion he turned to his soda can and yelled, "Jump!"

Both Tim and Bart looked at the kid for a moment until he followed with, "Nothing happened. Robin's right," and proceeded to write down the answer.

The two older heroes couldn't suppress the laughter that followed. A few seconds later Nightwing walked in to Bart lying in the floor still laughing, Tim trying to catch his breath, and Gar looking at the two very confused.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked mirroring Beast Boy's expression.

Finally able to get a few deep breaths Tim answered, "It's a long story."

"Right," Nightwing answered. "Well just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Tim just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I'm fine, Night."

"Right," he replied. "Well just wanted to check in." He started to head back toward the situation room, probably to do more research. He still hadn't told Tim if he had found anything.

"I'll be right back," Tim said that getting up to follow. "Keep working, Gar."

It didn't take long to catch up to his brother.

"Hey," Tim said trying to get Dick's attention and succeeding. "What's going on? Have you found something?"

"Not yet," Dick responded not looking up from the halo-computer he was currently working on. "Still working on it."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Tim said disappointed.

Dick couldn't deal with this right now. Between finding his brother's attacker and continuing to lead his team, Tim's disappointment was the last thing he needed. Dick looked around the room and closed down the computer. He motioned for Tim to follow him. They ended up going to Dick's private room in the cave. Once inside, Dick locked the door and took off his mask. Tim followed suit and removed his sunglasses as he sat down on the bed not looking at the older.

"We need to talk about this," Dick said calmly. This had actually been a subject that the two of them had been avoiding for different reasons.

For Tim, it was because he didn't want to relive what had happened in the Bat Cave. For Dick, it was the simple fact that Jason had died.

"Tim," Dick started hesitantly, "it's not that I don't believe you. You have never given me any reason to doubt you. But until is see him with my own eyes, I don't think I can truly believe that it was Jason."

Tim didn't say anything. He just sat there finding his shoes very interesting.

"Tim, talk to me," Dick pleaded with him. "Please."

"I know," Tim responded quietly. Dick sighed and sat next to the younger.

"I understand that this is hard for you to believe," Tim continued still not looking up at his brother. "I didn't want to either. I mean, I never knew Jason yet I see the memorial down in the grotto and you and Bruce have all these stories. And the way you all treat me. I know this isn't easy for you to believe, but I just want you to trust me."

"Tim," Dick said astonished, "I trust you with my life. None of this changes that. I just need proof."

"You sound like Bruce," Tim joked.

"Give it a few years," Dick chuckled, "you will too."

"So, what now?" Tim questioned.

"Well," Dick said as he stood, "you are going to go back and help Gar finish his homework and I'm going out on patrol."

"Deal," Tim replied jumping off the bed and putting his sunglasses on as Dick but his mask on. The two exited the room and headed for the zeta tubes. Dick punched in the coordinates for Gotham and walked to the tube.

"Hey, Night," Tim called, "be careful."

Dick only smiled and waved at his little brother as he left for Gotham.

* * *

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 5. More brotherly love fluff. I promise that I am still working on this story and will post new chapters as soon as I can. My classes are over but I will be having surgery soon. Nothing major but I will be out of it for a little while. It shouldn't be too bad. I will update when I can. Until till then, enjoy guys and happy holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason had been on look out for his "older brother" since his visit to the cave. It had been about a week and Jason had seen no hint of the older bird. This was taking longer than he wanted, but he was patient and he knew how hard it was to catch a bat so he didn't mind too much. He knew it would be worth the wait.

Suddenly, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Anyone else would have missed it or passed it off a shadow if they had caught it. Jason knew better. He had been trained by the best.

This was his chance, and he was going to take it.

-break line-

It was actually a fairly quiet night in Gotham. Dick was both suspicious and grateful at the same time. He still had a lot on his mind from the previous week. He was still looking for clues as to who had attacked Tim in the Bat Cave. Still something wasn't right. Gotham was never this quiet. It made him nervous.

Suddenly, Dick saw a glint of red out of the corner of his eye.

"It's about time," he said to himself. He took out a grapple gun and shot to the next roof. He swung down to the ground, cornering the guy. He had no idea who this guy was but Batman would kill him if someone else started doing hero work in Gotham.

He approached the guy slowly, bat-a-rang in hand. The guy had on cargo pants, a brown leather jacket, biking gloves, and a red helmet on.

"I take it you're new in town," Nightwing said. The only response he got was the man turning to face him. "You got a name?"

The man laughed and Nightwing didn't like it.

"Come on now," he started. "It hasn't been that long."

"I'm sorry," Nightwing questioned, "do I know you?"

"I should hope so," the man sneered under the helmet. "You once considered me a friend. I was practically family. Heck, we were as close as brothers."

If nothing else had, that last sentence alone caught Nightwing's attention.

"Who are you!" Nightwing yelled in frustration. He had a gut feeling that this was not going to end well.

The man raised his hands to the sides of the helmet. He lifted the helmet and tossed it to the ground.

"No," Nightwing whispered when he saw who was behind the helmet. "J-Jason."

"Long time no see, Dickie-bird," Jason snarled. "Miss me?"

Dick was at a loss for words. So many things were going through his head. The main things were that Jason was alive and that Tim had been telling the truth. He couldn't believe this.

"You gunna say anything, Golden boy?" Jason growled.

"How?" was all Dick could choke out. His brain wasn't working at the moment after the overload of information it had just received.

"Right," Jason smirked, "the million dollar question. How am I alive?" He started pacing never taking his eyes off the older.

"Well, you remember the mission, the Joker killing me. That all happened, promise you that," Jason glared. "You can thank Ras Al'Guh for the reunion. Don't really have time for the details, unfortunately."

Jason continued to circle as Dick took everything in. it was a lot to process, and Jason continued.

"Anyways, I found my way back to Gotham. Wasn't hard. I had planned to come back to the manor but then I found out about your new little bird."

"Tim," Dick breathed out. "He was telling the truth." He had never felt so guilty in his life.

"Ya know, I was surprised that Bats brought another kid into this after what happened," Jason commented. "I almost felt bad for beating the crap out of the kid. Then I remembered he's my replacement. He got my spot in our, no your family."

"That's not true!" Dick yelled. "How can you believe that?"

"Oh please," Jason retorted. "Your first brother dies so you go get a new one. Bats always did have a thing for picking up strays."

"It's not like that," Dick argued.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled pulling out a gun. "I died and you and Bruce take in a new bird."

Dick didn't dare move. Not with a gun on him. He knew better and slowly raised his hands to prove he wasn't a threat. He was still trying to process everything but right now he needed Jason to calm down before he did something Dick knew the boy would regret.

"Jason, let's talk about this," Dick said calmly. "Just put the gun down, bro."

"I am not your brother," Jason growled. "And I told you to shut up."

Dick hadn't been expecting the fist that collided with his gut. He doubled over and then felt the butt of the gun hit the back of his head. Thankfully Jason hadn't hit hard enough to knock him out but he did end up face first on the concrete. Jason then kicked him in the stomach to roll Dick over on his back and aimed the gun again.

"Two birds down," Jason said, "and just the bat to go."

Dick was staring down the barrel of the gun. Jason's hand was shaking. No matter what Jason had said, all Dick could see was his little brother scared, angry, and confused. Dick didn't care what happened to himself, he had to help Jason.

"Jason, wait," Dick said trying to get up but his head was spinning. He must have gotten hit harder than he thought. "Listen, you can still come home. Bruce, Alfred, and I, we all miss you, Jay. We can make this work. I promise you that. Just put down the gun."

Jason paused for a moment considering the older's words. He had wanted to go back home. Deep down he missed his family. No, they weren't his family. He had died and they had replaced him without a second thought. There was no place for him among his former family any more, was there? He started to lower the gun but then made up his mind and raised the gun again.

"Sorry, Dickie-bird," Jason said turning the safety off. "It's not going to work that way this time."

Suddenly Dick's shoulder exploded with pain and he fell to the ground. He glared back up at Jason who had an indifferent look on his face. Dick's vision started to blur but he still noticed something move behind Jason and tried to warn him.

Jason noticed Dick focus on something behind him and turned to shoot again. He never got the chance as a tazer hit him just as he turned and he too hit the ground.

"Well done, Jason," came a voice. Both boys looked up to see Ras Al'Guh. "Thank you so much. You have been a great help."

"Jason," Dick grunted in disbelief. The younger made eye contact and shook his head.

"No," Jason stammered. "I swear I didn't."

"That is true," Ras continued. "But you did still help, even if you did not know that you were, so thank you."

With that, two men walked over and picked up Dick. Jason was helpless but to watch as Ras and his goons dragged Dick off.

"What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Things got busy over the holidays. I have been writhing but I just haven't been able to post anything. Anyways, here is chapter 6. Please don't kill me. All things will be explained in future chapters. I promise.


End file.
